XLeague
by air freshener
Summary: A special team of the XMen assembled to stop the Brotherhood and their new scheme.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or any of its original characters. Any other character mentioned do belong to me though.

X-League

air freshener

**Chapter One **

"X-Men, please assemble in the war-room," Professor Xavier's voice rang out over the mansion's intercom. Without a moment to spare, each of the current X-Men (Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Colossus, Iceman, Jubilee, Wolverine, Shadow Cat, Nightcrawler, Angel, and Beast) met up in the war-room. Prof. X was already there, waiting.

"What's going on?" Wolverine asked.

"Well, I'm afraid I have some very disconcerting news," the professor explained. "First off, it involves Magneto and the Brotherhood. I fear that they are planning something and I am very adamant that we stop it."

"What makes you think that?" Cyclops asked.

"I've been watching Toad, using Cerebro, doing some very suspicious things. He's been quite the little thief lately. And some of the things that he has been taken I fear can be used to make the most deadly of devices."

"Like what?" Jean asked. "What are they up to now?"

"I won't give you that news until I'm fully sure of it myself," Prof. X said. "But I have some other piece of…uncomfortable news as well. For this mission, I've decided that I am only going to put a small group of you together to do this. Not all of you will be included in this."

"Well, who?" Wolverine asked, as a dark shadow appeared in the back of his mind, along with the others.

"I will have it posted by later on today. I don't want any of you to be disappointed either. If you're not chosen, it's simply because your gifts will be quite useless here."

"Is that all, Professor?" Jean asked.

"Yes, you're all dismissed."

* * *

"X-Men, assemble in the war-room," Xavior's voice rang out throughout the mansion for a second time that day. Once the X-Men arrived there, Xavior was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a single piece of paper lie on the table.

"Where's the professor?" Jubilee asked.

"I don't think he wanted to be here for this," Jean said. "I don't think he likes having to choose between all of us."

"Go ahead, read it, Cyke," Wolverine said, pushing Cyclops forward. Cyclops slowly picked up the piece of paper and started to read it.

"I feel like we're finding out who made the soccer team," Iceman commented.

_Dear X-Men,_

_I have devised a certain list here of which of you I would like to join my new team. Each of you have your own special talent, making you most welcoming to become a prime member. It was of course, hard for me to pick which of you I felt best, but after careful deliberations, I finally chose: _

_Cyclops-You've been a great field leader of the X-Men for a long time. It was quite easy for me to pick you first. _

_Storm-You've taken over for Cyclops several times and proved yourself worthy of a great recognition. You own the gifts of a goddess and I'd love to see you flaunt that more. _

_Iceman-Bobby, you were one of my first students and I'm especially proud of you. You've matured with your mutant abilities, though not quite as much with your behavior, and you make an excellent addition to the team. _

_Jean Grey-Jean, you are a must on my team. You're telepathic abilities almost match my own. I am exaggerating quite a bit, but you own a very special gift that will prove most useful. _

_Rogue-There is no team without Rogue. You are not only a mutant with brute strength, but you also keep morals high. The team would be a depressive slump without you. _

_Nightcrawler-Speaking of keeping team moral high, I had to choose you, Kurt. Along with your sense of humor, faith, and strength, you also have a quiteuseful ability. _

_Colossus-You are a key member due to your brute strength and integrity. Besides that, you have a way of bringing peace and tranquility to even the most brutal of hearts. _

_Wolverine-Speaking of brutal hearts…This mission needs you for many various reasons. You're a great leader and I know you'd prove great in the absence of Cyclops and Storm. That is partly why the team needs you. _

_For those of you on the list, I wish that you'd please heavily consider this opportunity. And, if you do decide to join…welcome to the X-League. _

_P.S. Rogue, you might want to talk to Gambit. He left rather hurt. _

Rogue glanced over at where Gambit had been and noticed that he had left. Sherushed out to follow him. Cyclops slowly put the paper down and looked at the faces of the X-Men. Several of them looked hurt, yet others were quite pleased.

"Don't take it too hard," Cyclops said. "The professor had no choice. Now, I think we should give him our response immediately. Who knows what Magneto is up to."

**A/N: **Please tell me if I should continue this or not, though I'd probably continue if everyone hated it anyways. This is just an idea that occurred to me once and I thought I'd write it. Also, please correct anything that I happen to have wrong in here. I haven't read many X-Men comics to know everything that I am talking about.


End file.
